The Fallen Ones: Chapter 27
Chaprer 27 Luna's POV "Where's Josh?" Sarah asked. True .. where was Josh ? He was just here a few minutes ago. Since we were still in the woods, I decided to use some skills, I crouched down and touched the eart, trying to find or sense anything about Josh. I waited ... Then I sense it. Somewhere in the north side of where we stood. I started running, everyone else was running behind me, Chazona and Kailon were flying above us. "Where are we going?" Chazona yelled. I stared up at her, not stopping my pace, "To find Josh." "Why where is he?" Sarah asked, full of concerned. I stared back at her blue eyes behind me, "Danger." I told her in a non chalant voice. I stopped short when I saw where we were headong towards. The Warehouse. I heard Sarah gulped, the goddesses seemed unhappy and the two boys were just seemed confused. Then Chazona and Kailon flew downwards and stood beside us in seconds. "Chazon, how are we going to help them?" Kailon whispered. "Kill any monster in sight and save Josh." She answered. "That's your gamplan?" Nicholas asked, "Seriously, Sis..." "Shut up, Nicky. Just make sure no Cyclops are gonna kill you or else I'm gonna retrieve you from the Underworld again." Too much for sibling bonding, I thought. We quickly ran towards the warehouse. We stopped towards the door, I put my ear on it tried to listen. And having to listen to Cyclops made the job easier since they were so loud. It sounded like there were only three of them inside. I told them what U've heard about Josh being in the fridge while they were drinking what sounded probably was alcohol and they sounded drunk. In a count to three we opened the door and fought the Cyclops at once. Chazona and Kailon took the biggest one, the one that sounded like the leader, Nick and Avan paired up and fought against the stout one. Sarah and I exchanged looks, "Guess we've got no choice." I told her, she smiled and we both glared at the tall lady Cyclops, "Let's do it, partner." She said and together we lunged towards the Cyclops. *** After a moment, we've defeated them. We sat down out of breath and very sweaty. "Let's go find Josh now." Sarah urged and we complied. We started looking for Josh and when we saw a gigantic old gray fridge and a sleeping Cyclops in front of it we were stuck. Then, shocking all of us, Chazona stepped forward, summone a whip made from the breezes around us and slashed the Cyclops into two with nearly no effort at all. As we stared at her in disbelief Kailon just simply said to us, "Chazona hates being tired, she gets really mean when she does." "Yeah..." I agreed. Chazona flew towards the handle and opened the fridge and we saw Josh inside ... turned into a frozen statue. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Let me do it..." Sarah said and gently placed her hand upon Josh and he started to melt... We waited for about five minutes when Josh was properly unfrozen. Though, he started to shiver so much I really pitied him. Then we started running downstairs, towards the woods. "I'm getting really tired..." Avan said. I nodded, so did I. I can tell everyone was... then we stoopped short in front of the wood's entrance not because we were deafeated by tiredness but because we faced hundrends of monsters ready to eat us. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 09:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page